


Different perspectives

by howlingmary79



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingmary79/pseuds/howlingmary79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Face's birthday. Same scene seen from different point of view. Written for Panda's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Face’s point of view

I watch in amusement as my father cheerfully talks with my friends at my birthday party. He looks good, as usual, maybe a little tired after our last difficult mission but he would never admit it. I know he doesn’t like to party nor to celebrate so I was more than surprised when I found out he had organized a birthday party for me, the first one since I’ve discovered my origins. 

To say I didn’t have a happy childhood is an obvious thing. I don’t exactly talk much about it, it’s a part of my past I tend to keep closed in a box in my mind and I don’t open that box too often: being abandoned by your own mother in a crib in front of an orphanage isn’t exactly a good start. I spent my whole life in all sorts of institutions only to end up in the Army under the fabulous Colonel John Smith. 

I don’t really know why I decided to join the Army. I tried to have a normal life, like all the other guys at school: you know, going out with friends, partying, having a girlfriend, get married and so on. I tried, really I did; I never had any problem in dating girls but as soon as the relationship became too “personal” I felt in some way “suffocated” and inadequate; I loved every one of them but I couldn’t risk becoming too involved in the relationship because I was afraid to lose everything in case things would go bad. I had to keep people at a distance, I had to keep in place the façade I built all those years ago. I couldn’t let anyone see my real self. 

In some way, I have always been two different people: there is Face, the arrogant, self confident, brilliant and handsome young man; he is the strong one, he is never afraid of anything and he is able to do marvelous things. On a mission, he is calm and determined, a good sniper. Among other people he is relaxed and self confident. The second one is Templeton, the young boy who never knew his parents; he has a difficult character, he doesn’t like to be among people, he doesn’t like to be noticed. He’s always afraid of not keeping up with the situation, afraid of hurting and to be hurt, afraid of trusting other people. 

When Hannibal accepted me in his unit – as no one else would do, because of my reputation – he dealt with Face at the beginning, with his annoying and insubordinate behaviour and his stubbornness. Face gave the Colonel a hard time; but then the older man did something nobody had never attempted before, he trusted me and accepted me for what I was, not simply trying to break me but learning how to get to me. 

The first time he saw Templeton it was a cold night in December, two days before Christmas; I received a letter from the director of the orphanage where I grew up: the man informed me that Father David had died the week before because of pneumonia. I didn’t know he was ill and I was shocked by the news. Father David was like a father to me, the only person who could really get to me and the only one I trusted with my life. I had planned to come back to him for New Year’s Eve. Not even Face could take the strain of such a painful loss and I ended up walking alone in the base, trying desperately to hold back tears in front of the other soldiers and officers, until I found a quiet corner and settled down. 

Hannibal found me that way and I confessed everything to him; I cried a lot, for Father David, for my mother who abandoned me. I didn’t mean to be such a wimp but I couldn’t stop; once the box was open, I couldn’t hold back the pain and the suffering of those years. Hannibal held me while I sobbed in his arms, wetting his shirt, rocking me as you would do with a child, until I was a little calmer and recovered my dignity. I showed him the only thing my mother left me: an old photo of her I always carry with me in my pocket, the only thing I received from her. He said he was sorry for my loss and comforted me.

After that episode, it seemed he was treating me differently from the other guys and I couldn’t understand why. I thought seeing me in distress that night changed his opinion about me, maybe he was trying to help me but I couldn’t stand his pity nor his compassion. Murdock noticed that too and maybe someone else did because, after a while, Hannibal was back to his usual self, assigning me impossible tasks which I never failed, except for a few times when I got hurt. Those times he was always by my side, offering comfort and protection and God knows I did need them, especially when I was shot in the shoulder and I was afraid to die in the Iraqi desert.

Under his guidance, I became the man I am now. Face is the dominant personality, obviously, but Templeton is not in the background anymore: he is an active part of me and I feel more relaxed with myself.

I don’t know exactly when Hannibal found out about me, I guess he recognized his girlfriend in the photo I showed him that night. However, he didn’t say anything until I pissed him off one night before a mission and he burst out with a “God damn it! Will you listen to me, I am your father!”. It had been two months since I was shot in the shoulder and technically I was still recovering. Bosco and Murdock fell silent at the declaration and quickly left the tent, while I stayed, trying to figure out the whole situation. 

We both were at a loss for words but eventually I found the courage to ask him if he really meant what he just said. He nodded, blushing, saying he was sorry and I wasn’t supposed to get to know that way. “Was I ever supposed to know about you, eventually?” I asked him. I was mad at him. We had a bad discussion and I just wanted to go away, far from him and from everyone, but I thought better: maybe he was afraid to tell me because of my reaction and he was actually right, I didn’t take it well at first. So I stayed, I listened to him and accepted his sincere apologies; I didn’t mean to cry but when he engulfed me in his arms and held me close, kissing me on my forehead, I melted and sobbed quietly, because I was not alone anymore. 

Since that day, we have been together on the job and in private. We actually do a lot of things together, as father and son. Sometimes I wake up in the night and I catch him watching me sleep and I feel a strange feeling growing inside me, love. I wish I could have known him earlier but I am happy to have him in my life.

And the birthday party, I would never expected one from him. I am just damn glad to be with him every day. 

My Father, John Smith!


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal’s point of view

I watch in amusement as my son cheerfully talks with his friends at his birthday party. He looks good, as usual, and despite being in fatigues he looks gorgeous. I know how much he likes to be around people and to celebrate and so I decided to organize a real birthday party for him, the first one since I’ve discovered his origins. 

When I was 19, the only woman I have ever truly loved in my life left me without a reason – apparently – and she left a hole in my soul; the moment she came into my life it was like a hurricane had wiped out my whole existence; when she went away, she left me void, helpless, without a reason to live. I tried to contact her but it seemed she had disappeared into a hole in the ground and so I went on with my life: I joined the Army, became a Ranger, and then the career and the missions were all my world. 

Until I found the little runt on my way: he said he was 20 but I doubt he was 18, however his papers said he was old enough to do his job. Colonel Morrison said he was a pain in the ass, he was clever but cocky, hotheaded and stubborn; no one wanted him in their unit, so I decided to take him with me, because I knew there was something good behind all the bullshits they said about him and that, with someone to guide him, he could become a good soldier. You might think I took him with me as a Good Samaritan, some actually thought I chose him for pity but it wasn’t true. Not for me anyway. 

He was a good sniper and I liked the way he thought. I tried to break him, at the beginning, but it didn’t work; I risked losing him so I decided to trust him and, with time, he learnt to trust me back and listen to me, even take my advice into consideration. I gained his respect and I was happy about it. In the Army, you know, there are two kind of soldiers: the ones that just follow orders but can’t think with their own head, and the ones that have their own mind but are unable to cope with the system; what we do is manhandle the first ones and try to break those last ones, because when I give an order I want to be obeyed without a word and that Face couldn’t do. But, after we finally cleared ourselves up about our positions, it was a pleasure to work with him and soon his talent became undeniable to everyone. Obviously, at this point, I wouldn’t let him go away from me. I like to think he didn’t want to leave my team, either.

It was after two years that I casually found out about him. I caught him with his guard down one night, a rare fact for him, but with me he didn’t bother to lie; even if he had tried to, he would have failed miserably. He knew that so he simply watched me with the biggest wet blue eyes I’ve ever seen and handed me a letter, where it was written in a neat handwriting that a priest, Father David Maghill, had died the week before because of pneumonia. I didn’t know about this priest and Face explained everything to me: that the man was the only person who really cared for him; he was his mentor and actually saved him from a sad destiny in the streets of a big city; he was the closest figure of a father to him, who never knew about his parents, even if he had a photo of his mother that the woman apparently left in the crib of the orphanage where the kid spent his whole life before joining the Army. 

I discovered Face had the photo always with him, in his pocket; it was on old and yellowish paper, however when I looked at it I recognized her immediately, Gladys Miller, the most sweet creature on earth. The woman who went away from me because she was pregnant and apparently wasn’t interested in taking the baby with her. That’s why she disappeared without a trace; she knew if I had known about her condition I would have tried to convince her to marry me and to raise the child together. So I knew I was Face’s father and later a DNA test confirmed my suspicions. I tried to cover my stupor and if the kid wasn’t so shaken up he would had seen right through me. Luckily, he didn’t notice my shock as I held my breath watching the woman and quickly returned the photo to him, murmuring I was sorry for his loss and trying to comfort him as best as I could. It wasn’t the right moment to tell him. We spent the night together, Face talked and talked and I learnt many things about him and I can say I saw him for the first time, like he really was under his many masks. 

The realization that the young man was actually my son at first induced me to treat him differently. Face didn’t understand why and the thing pissed him off. I thought of asking the General to assign him to another unit but then I knew I would go crazy worrying about him so I made the only possible choice left for me: I pretended to not know about who he really was. Of course I was always there for him if he needed me but I didn’t force him anyway.

Some years later, when Charissa Sosa left him (like his mother did with me) I was there to comfort him. It was a shock to see how wasted he was and it reminded me how I felt when Gladys left me. Between me and the guys we managed to help him and now my two youngest boys always joke about the woman, actually calling her El Diablo.

So, it happened that the moment to tell him the truth about his parents never came. Face seemed happy and satisfied with his life and there was no reason for me to come out with the subject. But eventually one night, while we were discussing a plan and the kid was being annoying, I lost my patience and actually told him to listen to me and to respect me as I was his father. My statement was met with silence by the whole team, then Bosco dragged Murdock out of the tent and we were left alone. Face accused me of lying to him and cursed, mad at me because I didn’t tell him as soon as I discovered the fact. He tried to fight me but at the end he melted in my arms and sobbed his anger and frustrations and I let him, happy to be there for him. 

Since that moment, we are always together. He cares for me as much as I care for him, we respect each other as Army officers and as father and son. I am proud of him and Face, in reverse, tries his best to please me with his actions, even if sometimes he gets hurt and those times I feel like dying every time.

This year, I wanted to surprise him for his birthday. The Party thing was just a cover for the real gift I chose for him: the newest shotgun of our Army. A very special one. I’m going to give it to him when everybody has left. 

Templeton Peck, my son!


	3. Chapter 3

Murdock’s point of view

I watch in amusement as my best friend cheerfully talks with his father at his birthday party. They look good, as usual, they are relaxed and satisfied after our last successful mission. I know they like to spend their free time together and I was happy when I found out Hannibal had organized a birthday party for Face, the first one since he’s discovered his origins. 

Face is my best friend. I know he didn’t have a happy childhood and I respect his wish to avoid the subject. The very little I knew was that he was abandoned by his mother in a crib in front of an orphanage where he grew up as an orphan. He spent his whole life in all sorts of institutions until he joined the Army and met Colonel John Smith. 

I met him when he was already on the Colonel’s team, in Mexico. They got me out of the hospital where I was secluded after a bad accident that left me a little confused. Bosco keeps calling me Fool, personally I prefer thinking I am “different”: just because I have imaginary friends doesn’t mean I am insane. Since I was “rescued” by Colonel Smith, my life changed for the best. 

Face is my best friend, I already told you that. I feel completely relaxed with him. Not that I don’t like the other guys, if Hannibal could be defined simply by that; BA cares for me, more than he admits, but Face is the one who always get me jelly beans for my birthday and takes Billy out when he needs to. He knows when I am “in trouble”, when something stresses me, he knows before I do; those times he talks to me and I trust him with my life and I always feel better.

I consider him a charismatic person, everybody loves him; he is a good soldier, sometimes Hannibal has a hard time with him because he is always discussing his plans and suggesting other solutions only to surrender to the Boss’ ideas after all. He is stubborn and egocentric, he likes to be in good shape and actually spends a lot of time running, even when we are on vacation. He likes women and women like him. He is a troublemaker, he always ends up in trouble but he is very able to charm himself out of them. 

I love him, he is my brother and my friend and I am glad to have him in my life. Bosco cares for him too but he is shy to admit his feelings in front of others though he would give his life to save him if it was needed.   
Hannibal is fond of him. To his eyes, Face is the perfect sniper and an excellent soldier and he is glad to have him as his second in command. They respect each other on the job and they are great friends the other times.

Face is never sad or blue, he is always brilliant and self confident. He never cries. 

I saw him crying two times, actually: the first time, it was going to be Christmas within two days and we were away for a 6 month long mission in Iraq. He received a letter; the fact was strange and I was curious about who was writing to him since I knew he didn’t have any relatives in the US. I asked him to read the letter to me and he refused. He wasn’t exactly rude to me but I knew something was wrong with him so I let him alone. Later that night, I spotted him walking alone in the base, trying to avoid people, until he found a quiet corner and sat down, holding the letter in trembling hands. I didn’t mean to spy on him but I was worried about him so I followed him and heard him crying softly, clearly trying to be silent when suddenly Hannibal joined him. I couldn’t go away without making my presence clear so I waited, hidden behind an empty tent.

So I knew about Father Magill and Face’s feelings for the old priest; for the first time I really saw him for what he was: not the brilliant, self confident perfect Lieutenant but the vulnerable young man with doubts and fears. I was shocked to hear his “confession” and I actually felt guilty for having overheard it. So I confessed to him, later, that I had accidentally heard him talking about his childhood with Hannibal, I figured he would have been pissed off at me while he actually smiled and hugged me, saying he wasn’t upset with me and that he was happy that I told him after all. We didn’t go into the subject any deeper.

I noticed, after that episode, that Hannibal was treating him differently than usual. Of course I didn’t ask him why but the thing pissed Face off. As quickly as it changed, Hannibal’s behaviour returned to normal and we all spent a good time together.

Until Sosa. Face loved her with all his heart and was ready to do anything she wanted but she decided to just leave him without an explanation. The poor guy was devastated, that was the second time I saw him crying and it took the combined efforts of me, Bosco and the Colonel to avoid him spiraling into depression. 

But life went on and we eventually found our place in this world.

Then, one night, we were discussing Hannibal’s plan and Face was being annoying as usual and the Colonel must have had a hell of a day because he shouted at him, saying something like “Listen to me. I’m your father!” We were all shocked by the sudden revelation but then Bosco dragged me out of the tent. I don’t know what (it) was said but when finally the two emerged from the tent Face’s usual perfect face was wet and messy. I noticed, with relief, he was leaning on Hannibal, the older man had his arm around Face’s waist, in a caring gesture. 

Face, apart from the initial stupor, welcomed gladly the fact of the Colonel being his father. Hannibal too seemed relaxed and satisfied. I saw them doing many things together, as father and son, and I was happy that he had found out about his origins, God knew life had been too cruel to him since he was a child and he deserved the unexpected gift of meeting his father. 

The birthday party was fantastic. Both men were relaxed and happy to be among people and I was happy to be part of their family.


	4. Chapter 4

Bosco’s point of view

I watch in amusement as my friend cheerfully talks with his father at his birthday party. They look good, as usual, they are relaxed and satisfied after our last successful mission. They like to spend their free time together and I was happy when I found out Hannibal had organized a birthday party for Face, the first one since he’s discovered his origins. 

Face is a good friend of mine. I don’t know much about his childhood, he never speaks about it and I don’t ask him questions. Every man has his secrets and I respect his wish to avoid the subject. 

One night, after having a couple of beers - or more - with some guys at the base, Face was a little drunk, as everybody was, and someone mentioned his father, joking about his name: David. Face became suddenly serious and I saw his eyes shining with tears at hearing that name. I asked him if he was okay, he offered me one of his best smiles and assured me he was fine; he said that the name, David, reminded him of a priest at the orphanage where he grew up and that was all I got from him. I guess he didn’t have a happy life as a child.

He joined the Army as soon as he could and that’s why at his young age he is in his actual position: XO of the fabulous Colonel John Smith. 

I met him when he was already on the Colonel’s team, in Mexico. We - Hannibal and me - saved him from Tuco’s goons who were ready to send him on fire. Later, that same day, he saved my life when our crazy pilot nearly dropped me out of the helicopter we were in. I got really scared that time and if not for Face I think I would have died. I still have problems with helicopters and issues with flying things in general. 

Since then we have been together.

Face is a really good friend. I am not good at showing my emotions. I am somewhat shy to admit my feelings in front of people but I do love him. I would give my life for him if it was needed, as I would do for Murdock or Hannibal himself.

What I like about him is that he is a brilliant soldier, he is very good at his work and it’s good to work with him. When we are on a mission, he is determined and focused and never misses his aim. When we are at ease, he is friendly and self confident. I love his way of being around people, I wish I could be like him sometimes. 

When he is with Murdock, the two are very dangerous together!

Hannibal is fond of him. To his eyes, Face is the perfect sniper and an excellent soldier and he is glad to have him as his second in command. They respect each other on the job and they are great friends the other times.

Sometimes Hannibal feels annoyed by his behaviour and generally they can discuss a subject for a very long time but it’s Hannibal who always wins.

I noticed, after a while, that Hannibal started treating Face differently than usual. I didn’t know why and the thing pissed Face off. As quickly as it changed, Hannibal’s behaviour returned to normal and we all spent a good time together.

When Sosa left him I saw him really upset and depressed and I did all I could to help him. I asked him to help me to work on my new bike, even if that was a work I wanted to do by myself - I know it doesn’t make sense, it’s just that I have a particular connection with motors. It’s my very personal space and I don’t let anyone enter it generally -. I think it worked.

So life went on and we eventually found our place in this world.

Then, one night, we were discussing Hannibal’s plan and Face was being annoying as usual and the Colonel must have had a hell of a day because he shouted at him, saying something like “Listen to me. I’m your father!”. We were all shocked by the sudden revelation and I had to drag Murdock out of the tent in order to leave the two men alone. Finally the two emerged from the tent, Face’s usual perfect face was wet and messy. I noticed also he was leaning on Hannibal, the older man had his arm around Face’s waist, in a caring gesture. 

I think Face welcomed gladly the fact of the Colonel being his father. Hannibal too seemed relaxed and satisfied. I saw them doing many things together, as father and son, and I was happy that he had found out about his origins, God knew life had been too cruel to him since he was a child and he deserved the unexpected gift of meeting his father.


End file.
